Gogeta - Separate Way In Spiritual Universe
by Insanegam3r
Summary: Gogeta was transported to unknown dimension. Everything got dark in Gogetas eyes and suddenly everything got brighter in his view and he started soon to see deserted area around him with a road and to the left of the road there was a sign which had written Karakura - 20 miles. The sun was on the way down and it was dawn.


Gogeta was transported to unknown dimension. Everything got dark in Gogetas eyes and suddenly everything got brighter in his view and he started soon to see deserted area around him with a road and to the left to the road there was a sign which had written Karakura - 20 miles. The sun was on the way down and it was dawn.

Instantly Gogeta felt ki from multiple biengs behind him as soon he looked behind him he saw a dimensional rift and a huge creature coming out of it. The creature was roaring and was couple stories tall in appearance it had white mask with an elongated nose and the rest of the body was covered with black reminiscent of a cloak. The creature saw Gogeta and was heading towards him.

Gogeta thought to himself. "I feel multiple ki inside of it and also this thing's ki reminds me of Janembas evil energi, I might be able to save it by just erasing its traces of evil". Gogeta raised his left hand upwards and started to form a rainbow sphere and later he crushed the sphere in his palm then he threw the scattered energi towards the monster and as the energi made contact the monster disintegrated and left to trace of it behind. Gogeta thought "So it doesn't have any good left in it, so much for that plan".

Later another dimensional rift appeared, Gogeta looked immediately besides the rift and caught in his sight the full moon. Gogetas eyes were fixated towards the moon and suddenly his whole body started to change.

2 days earlier.

* * *

 **Fusion Reborn - Separate way  
** _Chapter 1 - Separate way_

Its been 2 years since Majin Buu was eliminated. Everyone was finally at peace. The hero who defeated Majin Buu, The saiyan goes by the name Son Goku. During the peaceful times Goku was very unpatient as he was used to having challenge ahead of him at all times since his childhood and it was in his genetics to have desire to engage dangerous battles. One day a idea popped in his mind the dragon balls.

* * *

Age 776, East District near Mount Paozu at Son family home.

Goku: Chi-Chi, I be going out for few hours.

Chi-Chi: Goku, how many times how I have to tell you instead wasting time on your walks could you get a job and provide this family as you know feeding you saiyans cost our whole monthly income!  
While Chi-Chi was talking goku placed his index and middle finger on his forehead.

Goku: Got to go, bye Chi-Chi. Goku said that while in hurry.

Chi-Chi: Dont you dare to leave Goku!  
Before Chi-Chi could finish her sentance Goku already had used instant transmission.

Chi-Chi: He will never change.  
She said this with sweat drop.

* * *

Capsule Corp, West City

Goku appeard in front of Vegeta. While Vegeta was training in his gravity chamber.

Vegeta: Kakarot!? What the hell are you doing here?

Goku: Hi Vegeta, I was wondering arent you bored with nothing happening now days. Today something popped up in my mind.

Vegeta: Well, spit it out, Kakarot!

Goku: How about we use the dragon balls and wish for the most powerful warrior who ever existed to life so we can have a challange!  
Gokus face was full of excitment. Vegeta was surprised and answered.

Vegeta: So, you want another Majin Buu character to appear and put our families lives in danger. Why arent I surprised with your stupid solution, clown.  
Goku replied.

Goku: Damn, I didnt think through.

Vegeta: Unlike you Kakarot, I got the right solution for the wish, we could ask the dragon to bring the strongest non evil warrior back to life.

Goku: Awesome! You're a genius, Vegeta.  
Goku was very excited and was running around the gravity chamber. Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta: Kakarot, calm down let me turn off the gravity.  
Vegeta pushed the off button on the gravity machine. The gravity went back to normal. Goku stopped in front of Vegeta and put his hand on Vegetas shoulder at the same time he placed two fingers on his forehead and later on they both disappeard and appeard near Bulma. Bulma was in her lab. Reading a science book.

Bulma: Whoaa, Goku, Vegeta!?. Goku why do you always appear when you are least expected.  
Goku was uneasy as he was jumping in the same space. Vegeta was looking grumpy as always.

Goku: Bulma, I wonder can I borrow your dragon radar? Me and Vegeta would like to wish for a powerful warrior so we could fight.

Bulma: What!? Are you crazy! What is wrong with you saiyans?  
While looking dissapointed at the two.

Vegeta: Dont worry woman. We will wish for non evil warrior so the earth would not be in danger.  
Bulma went to her drawer and took the item which appears like a big alarm clock with green lines in shape of many squares and gave it to Vegeta. She took a deep breath and said.

Bulma: Whatever.  
Vegeta pushed the button on top of the dragon radar and 7 circles appeard on the screen on different ends. Both Goku and Vegeta later on flew out of the window and started their search for the dragon balls. Several minutes later all 7 were gathered and placed together and were brought to Dendes lookout.

* * *

Dendes lookout

Vegeta and Goku while on Dendes lookout. Dende, Piccolo and Popo were informed of the reason for gathering the dragon balls earlier. Dende said

Dende: I summon you the eternal dragon Shenron to grant my wishes.  
Suddenly the sky got darkened and the lightning appeared and went up to the sky and which shaped a green dragon. Then the dragon appeared. Dragon spoke.

Shenron: You have collected the all 7 dragon balls. Tell my you wishes as I can grant 3 of them.

Dende: Shenron, I want you to bring the strongest warrior who ever existed back to life and to appear here and the warrior shall be not evil.

Shenron: I can grant that wish, The warrior is named Gogeta I can bring him to life and he will exist separate from Goku and Vegeta and also Gogetas merged form will not expire because he cant exist separate but his memories will remain as when Gogeta was first formed in Other World by these two. Right before he separeted into two individuals. The saiyans by the names Vegeta and Goku memories will remain in Gogeta. Gogeta additional will regain the tail because saiyans need all of their limbs to be at their full potential.  
Goku and Vegetas eyes widened and Vegeta shouted at dragon

Vegeta: Why Gogeta and not Vegito!? Isn't Vegito more powerful!?

Goku: Good question, Vegeta. That was exactly what I was thinking.

Shenron: The bieng named Vegito is indeed more powerful but his existence is by the usage of items from a supreme kai. Supreme Kai is a deity whom is higher than guardian of the earth Dende, so I am unable to grant that wish because it is not within my power to do so. So do you want me to grant the wish stated earlier?  
Goku and Vegeta was shocked as was the rest of the group on the lookout.

Goku: Yes, Do so!

Vegeta: Kakarot wait!  
Shenron red eyes brightened up for a split second then the dragon said.

Shenron: Your wish has been granted, The wish was complex so it used majority of my power so state your final wish.

Goku: So it used up already two wishes huh? Shenron I want to know why did me and Vegeta split into ourselves while we were Vegito? I was told by the elder supreme kai that the potara fusion was permanent.

Shenron: Is that your final wish?

Goku: Yes!

Shenron: Merging with the usage of the supreme kai earings lasts only 1 hour if at least one of the individual is not the deity supreme kai. Your final wish has been granted, Farewell!  
The dragon disappeard and all the 7 dragon balls flew to the 7 different directions of the planet as the sky turned back to normal.

Goku: Well we got the answer for that Vegeta, by the way shouldn't Gogeta be here by now.  
As Goku was looking of the faces of Piccolo, Dende and Vegeta Vegeta and the rest had shooked expression and they were looking up. Goku looked up and his eyes widened. They all saw a man with the padding around the neck and shoulders of the vest are reddish orange color and the vest is black. Around his waist is a blue sash sideways, and he wears white silky pants, dark shoes with blue wraps, and black wristband. His clothes is known to be metamoran outfit as all fused fighters with metomoran dance wear it. He also had tail around his waist but it was golden color. His hair was very similar to Goku in his super saiyan form, with the only differences being that this man only has one free hanging lock of hair instead of five. He also acquires Goku's peach like skin. This new individual possesses Goku's body structure as he is tall and slender, but he seems to mostly possess Vegeta's facial features. He was on his super saiyan form. Golden hair and green eyes. Vegeta spoke.

Vegeta: lt's very weird looking at you from the outside.  
The Man responded  
\- I should of know that you and Goku are responsable for this.  
With a serious look he looked at both of the saiyans faces. He had dual voice, both of Gokus and Vegetas voices were present as he spoke.

Vegeta: I would not agree on this if I knew you were the one to be brought to the existence if Kakarot kept his mouth shut as soon Shenron mentioned your name! But as your already here Gogeta, how about I show you that I am more powerful than you as a separate saiyan even though you poses my powers. Your whole existens is based on my biggest shame on my pride!

Piccolo: Vegeta, dont be a fool he will beat you in a instant your no match for him even if you fight him with Goku.  
Dende thought "Wow, I didnt know Shenron had the power to create him with him on our side no evil bieng will be able to cause trouble". Popo said to Dende.

Mr. Popo: Dende I dont know if this was a good idea, elder supreme kai will go nuts about distrubting the natural ways of the universe.  
Dende replied.

Dende: You got a point there.  
said this with worry.

Goku: Awesome! Who would of thought that you would be the chosen warrior, Gogeta I can't wait to spar with you.  
said this with excitement look in his eyes.

Gogeta: I will fight you but only in two conditions. Tell me more information whats going on with me and both of you will fight me at the same time.

Piccolo: You exist because of the wish Shenron granted, all of your original memories and powers remain since last time you existed and also you will remain fused permanent you will never become these two again.  
While pointing at Goku and Vegeta. Piccolo continued speaking

Piccolo: He also restored your tail and mentioned it will boost your powers to full potential.  
Gogeta had serious look and responded.

Gogeta: Hmmm, That explaines the tail. Alright suits me better than to become these two weaklings.  
Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta: What, did you say!  
Suddenly Vegetas eyes turned from black to green, hair turned gold and it got even more spikier than the regular super saiyan and he had lightning around his aura. it was the transformation Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta rushed at Gogeta. Suddenly Vegeta lost consciousness and collapsed while reverting back to his base form. Piccolo thought "I told the fool but I never thought it would be this fast I didnt even see Gogetas movement it was as he was standing still".

Goku: Wow, I can't believe we become this powerful when I fuse with Vegeta it is so hard to get used to looking at our fusion from the outside.  
Gokus expression changed from suprised to serious and thought to himself "I'm definitely no match for him."

Goku: Gogeta, how about you face a much stronger opponent than me and Vegeta?

Gogeta: Who, don't tell me you are planning to fuse with Vegeta to become a copy of me. I will still win because the time limit would only apply to you.

Goku: Dende can you please heal Vegeta? Gogeta, no this new warrior I am planning to introduce to you is called Vegito.  
Goku said this while half smiling.

Goku: He is the result of me and Vegeta merging by using the earings of supreme kai. Its called potara fusion, unlike metamoran fusion it has one hour limit and both warriors dont have to posses equal ki.

Gogeta: Now you caught my attention, do it at once!  
Dende went to Vegeta and started using his abilities to heal him. Later on Vegeta woke up and stared at Gogeta and was pissed.

Goku: Vegeta, you heard what Shenron mentioned about potara right it is not permanent so I was thinking...  
Vegeta interupted Goku

Vegeta: I know what you're trying to propose Kakarot! I refuse!

Goku: But Vegeta I wanna know who is stronger Vegito or Gogeta besides Gogeta already defeated you in a single attack. Which was invisible to me that explaines to me that even if I use Super Saiyan 3. He will beat me without even breaking a sweat.

Gogeta: Thats right Goku, I can beat all of you including the rest of the fighters on this planet at the same time within a second by just using my first super saiyan form, I don't even have to ascend to next level. But that Vegito character caught my interest. Hurry up and show me!

Vegeta: Make me! Gogeta in a split second got a hold of Goku and Vegeta and transported themselves inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

* * *

Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Dendes lookout

Goku and Vegeta both were stunned. Gogeta looked at both saiyan warriors and yelled at both.

Gogeta: Raise your powers to the highest you possess!  
Goku and Vegeta started to scream and both of their eyes and hairs changed color and later their hair started to grow. Both saiyans were covered in yellow bright light. As the light faded away both saiyan had their hair at the lengt to their thighs and their eyebrows were missing but their eye color was green with black dots and their auras was covered in intense lightning. It was the super saiyan 3. Goku spooke in amazement.

Goku: You surprised me, Vegeta. I didnt know you learned to transform into super saiyan 3. We dont even need Vegito. Our version of Gogeta will be stronger.

Vegeta: Kakarot are you stupid, I refuse and I most definitely will not do that stupid dance ever again.

Goku: So we are going to stick with Vegito?

Vegeta: Whatever...  
Gogeta spoke

Gogeta: Interesting you learned super saiyan 3 too Vegeta but I will not allow you to merge into another copy of me only through that other method Goku mentioned before is the one I am agreeing with. Enough talk, come at me!.  
Both saiyans dissappeared and appeared behind Gogeta suddenly the duo felt pain on their noses. Goku and Vegeta flew up and both of them fired series of ki blast towards Gogeta. Smoke covered majority of the view and through smoke Gogeta appeared in front of them and grabbed both of them by their heads and hit their head together and then he released them. Goku and Vegeta were falling to the ground but they both landed on their feet. Goku placed his hand together and started to scream KAME at the same time vegeta placed his arms side ways and scremed FINAL then Vegeta placed his hands together and Finished with FLASH at the same time Goku finished with HAMEHA. Both blue and Yellow ki blasts appeared between their hands and they fired it at Gogeta. Gogeta smirked and said.

Gogeta: Now were talking.  
as he pointed his hands towards the incoming blasts. Gogeta yelled out.

Gogeta: Big Bang Kamehameha!  
and released bigger ki blast. As the blasts collided with eachother Gogeta's ki was overpowering the duos. Vegeta yelled out at Goku.

Vegeta: Kakarot use your kaioken!  
Goku yelled back.

Goku: I can't. If I combine it with super saiyan 3 it will cause us more harm than good, it will most likely kill me.  
Soon the collided ki blasts was reaching the duo they both screamed

Saiyans: Crap!  
Both saiyans were caught in the huge explosion caused by the collided blasts and when the smoke disappeared both of them were laying on the ground unconscious. Gogeta while smiling said to himself.

Gogeta: This will teach them that they are no match for me separate.  
Gogeta grabbed both unconscious saiyans and used his instant transmission and appeared in front of Dende and the rest.

* * *

Dendes lookout

Gogeta looked at Dende and said

Gogeta: Go ahead and heal these two.  
Later when both saiyans were healed and they woke up. Piccolo started to talk.

Piccolo: Well isn't this the expected outcome.  
Goku answered

Goku: Well yeah, but it was interesting to test his power.  
After that he started to laugh. Vegeta crossed his arms and responded with grunt. Gogeta spoke

Gogeta: Good now that you both know that you are no match for me how about fusing into that Vegito warrior.  
Vegeta responded

Vegeta: No, I refuse.  
Gogeta stared directly at Vegeta that made Vegeta to say

Vegeta: Alright just stop with the grabbing.

Goku: Awesome, Vegeta, Gogeta lets go to King Kais planet there we could contact the supreme kai.  
Goku placed his hand on Vegetas shoulder and placed two fingers with other hand on his forehead at the sametime Gogeta placed two fingers on his forehead and all three of them disappeared. As soon as they disappeared Mr. Popo said.

Mr. Popo: Aren't these saiyans full of suprises.  
Dende smiled and Piccolo responded.

Piccolo: Well believe me. I'm so used to their weirdness that there is nothing they can do to suprise me anymore.


End file.
